Doing the right thing
by Anne Sullivan
Summary: Short Fic. How Haley should have handle the tour and Chris Keller. Set on episode 13 season 2.


_I was not sure if I should post this story today, a big tragedy happened in Santa Maria, a city located in the southern of Brazil. More than two hundred university students died and another hundred are hurt and in the hospital, because a horrible fire in a nightclub._

_ I decided this date should be remembered, for a country that will host the Confederations Cup, World Cup and Olympic Games this things can't be happening. How in the world the emergency doors were locked? How many times do we have to watch things that could be prevented happening?_

_My indignation to our leaders and my prayers to the families. _

* * *

"This is for Haley James" Chris said and started a new song. Haley took a deep breath and slowly looked at her husband, stand near with his shoulder against the wall; his rams crossed in his chest and his eyes numb with angry, jealously and something Haley took a few seconds to recognize, fear. That was the moment she finally realized, the whole Chris Keller thing had gone too far.

Haley made her way towards Nathan throwing herself in his arms. Nathan was a little surprised for her gesture, but didn't take more than seconds to hold her tight. She put her arms around his neck, bringing his face for a kiss. When they pulled apart with her eyes still closed, she said "I'm sorry you had to hear that. But you have to know one thing you are the only one that i love and want."

Nathan caressed her cheek giving her a peck "I know"

Haley studied his face and suddenly she had an idea "Stay right here and please listen to the end, promise me that." Haley said taking her arms off his neck.

"I promise" He replied "But where are you going?" Nathan asked confused.

"Something i should have done in the first place" She gave him a smirk, something she learned from him and then disappeared in the middle of the crowd.

* * *

Chris Keller had performed his last song and Nathan had no signals of his wife. He was starting to get worried when Peyton appeared in the stage.

"Hey guys, how are you?" She greeted the crowd "What do you think, to finish this incredible night, please welcome one of our incredible friends, Haley!"

That wasn't the first time Haley performed at Trick, so everyone got really excited to hear her again. Haley walked on the stage stopping in front of the microphone. She gave a bright smiled before speak "Hey everyone, i hope you don't have a problem to hear one last song. Tonight Chris Keller dedicated a song to me, so I think i should return the favor."

Peyton had told Chris to watch Haley singing from the crowd, and in that moment he thought was an amazing idea. Nathan in the other hand, started to think he was going to be sick, of course, before he heard the final of Haley's speech "Oh and by the way Chris, you called me Haley James, but it's Haley James **Scott**" Haley looked direct at Nathan's direction "And always will be."

**Baby, I'm In Love¹**

_Baby, I'm in love, I'm in love_

_Baby, I'm in love, I'm in love_

_Don't be checking me, baby, I ain't free_

_Maybe on my own, but I'm not alone_

_I got, I got a good thing_

_Doesn't really matter, boy, what you have_

_I don't need no rock to be off the block_

_No more tears you bring gonna change a thing_

_What we have is so real_

_You don't need to prove to me how he feels_

_'Cause I'm in too deep_

_To blow a good thing_

_And one night's mischief_

_Could cost me everything I want_

_'Cause, baby, I'm in love with the one I'm with_

_Sorry if you don't approve_

_I got plans with the one I'm with_

_And they're a lifetime of being true_

_Maybe in a different place and time_

_Maybe then I might have changed my mind_

_But it's like this_

_Baby, I'm in love with the one I'm with_

_I'm in love_

_I'm in love_

_It's the cheapest talk and the foolish walk_

_To be running games and be hiding things_

_Behind the one, your love's back_

_Don't be doing him wrong like that_

_Yes, it's flattering that you're feeling me_

_But I got to say that it's all for me_

_There's nothing that I will do_

_To run the risk of losing him over you_

_'Cause I'm in too deep_

_To blow a good thing_

_And one night's mischief_

_Could cost me everything I want_

_'Cause, baby, I'm in love with the one I'm with_

_(I'm in love, I'm in love)_

_Sorry if you don't approve (so sorry if you don't approve)_

_I got plans with the one I'm with_

_And they're a lifetime of being true_

_Maybe in a different place and time_

_(Maybe) maybe then I might have changed my mind_

_But it's like this_

_Baby, I'm in love with the one I'm with_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_'Cause my heart_

_Is taken by the one_

_That I got_

_And I am gonna prove_

_That you can trust someone_

_The one you love!_

_'Cause, baby, I'm in love with the one I'm with (oh yeah)_

_Sorry if you don't approve_

_I got plans with the one I'm with_

_And they're a lifetime of being true_

_Maybe in a different place and time_

_Maybe then I might have changed my mind_

_But it's like this_

_Baby, I'm in love with the one I'm with_

_(I'm in love, I'm in love)_

_Baby, I'm in love with the one I'm with_

_Sorry if you don't approve (so sorry if you don't approve)_

_I got plans with the one I'm with_

_And they're a lifetime of being true_

_Maybe in a different place and time_

_Maybe then I might have changed my mind_

_But it's like this_

_Baby, I'm in love with the one I'm with_

_(I'm in love, I'm in love)_

_(I'm in love, I'm in love)_

_Ooh baby, I'm in love with the one I'm with_

_(I'm in love, I'm in love)_

_(I'm in love, I'm in love)_

_Baby, I'm in love with the one I'm with_

_(I'm in love, I'm in love)_

_I'm in love_

_I'm in love_

_I'm in love_

_I'm in love_

* * *

"How awesome was my girl?" Nathan said hugging her after the show.

"I"m so sorry i let you doubt for one second that you always will be the one for me, that i love you and i will love you forever."

Nathan smiled "I love you too Mrs. Scott."

Haley returned to hug him "You better"

The moment was ruined by Susan Norris, the secretary of the agent of the record, Paul Hilton; the guy that took care of Chris Keller's tour. "Haley, Mister Paul would like to talk to you."

Haley looked at Nathan "That's fine,go ahead" He answered "Lucas wants to talk to me. I'll meet you at our home, ok?"

"Ok" she replied "But, kiss first" after kissing Nathan Haley followed Susan.

* * *

When Nathan got home he found Haley in the kitchen with a ice bag in her right hand. "How you and Lucas did this all the time and i never saw one of you screaming in pain. This hurts like hell!"

"What happened?" he asked taking her right hand into his, gently as he could. "At least, isn't break" he continued.

"Well considering i deserve a big fat 'i told you so' and knowing this will upset you FOR SURE... Keller kissed me AGAIN and i punched his face."

Nathan screamed "What?" he had heard wrong, right? That guy couldn't possible crossed the line AGAIN especially, after what he had said to him "HE IS DEAD! I"M GONNA END HIM!"

Haley got up from her seat and stood in front of the door, ignoring the pain she felt when she put her hand in Nathan's chest "It's ok, i guess he already got what he deserved."

Nathan was furious that guy not only kissed HIS WIFE, but got injured her hand. But just like always happen, after feels Haley's touch he could control himself a little bit, since he could see, the pain she felt when she put her hand on him. "What do you mean?"

"After i punched him, what hurt a lot i might add, i was so angry that I kind of kicked him..there"

The realization crossed Nathan's head That's for sure hurt like hell!"

"Yeah, I'm not sure he will be able to have children someday!"

"What happened next?" Nathan asked taking the ice bag from the kitchen counter and putting back on Haley's hand.

"I don't know, i left him laying in there in pain, i guess" she shrugged.

"That's my girl! Although, i wished you had waited for me, i would loved to kick his ass"

"I'm sorry, you were right about him all along."

"Baby, after your song tonight, i couldn't be mad at you even if i wanted"

"Let's go sit in the couch, I still have something to tell you."

"What more that punk did?"

"Nothing, this is not about him, ok? Remember that."

"All right" Nathan said hesitant.

They sat side by side in the sofa, Haley turning her body to face Nathan. "Paul offered to me a place on the tour."When Nathan didn't said anything she continued "I think is a great opportunity to me, i have to find out if i can do more than sing at Trick"

"So, that's it?" Nathan said without look at her.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked confused by his tone.

"The music, the whole i bit kicked Chris' ass, it was just an excuse, right. Just a easy road for you leave with him?"

"Are you crazy?" Haley said "Do you really are gonna do this about CHRIS?"

"If you wanna go, you should go. But if you do, we're done" Nathan stood up and went towards the door and for the second time that time Haley got into his way.

"Don't you dare try to leave me here like this Nathan Scott. We're not done, this is not the end of us."

"Its not? So, why didn't you ask me to go with you?"

Haley soft her face and smiled so, that was what he was thinking? "because i thought i didn't need do ask."

"What?"

Haley put her arms around him " I know this is a crazy idea, but it's a five months tour and we have two months before the summer. So i thought you could come with me." she took a deep breath " I called principal Turner he said we can make the final when we come back. I also talked to Lucas and he said you won't have to go to High Flyers until Summer."

"And?" Nathan said simple, trying to process everything his wife was saying, she was ramble, as usual when she was nervous, something he loved about her."

"and I know you won't follow your dream if i don't follow mine. It's just an idea, but what about you go with me for the next two months,then you go to Florida and i continued the tour?

"well.." Haley interrupted

"I'm not saying it will be easy, hardly seen each other for three months; but i know we can do it. We are strong enough"

"You have all planed, right?"

"Sort of" Haley said hopefully "So what is you answer?"

"What if i say no?"

Haley tried to hide her deception "Honestly that thought didn't cross my mind" She said truly.

Nathan hugged her tightly "Do you really want me to go with you?"

"It's not just about what I want, but more about what i need."

Nathan smirked and kissed her full of love, passion and lust.

"This is a yes?" Haley asked when air became a need"

"When do we have to leave?"

Haley jumped in his arms "Thank you so much!" kissing him again. "And answering your question we have to leave in..."She looked at her watch four hours."

"How is your hand?" Nathan asked suddenly

Haley had totally forgot about it "A little sore, but i'll live"

"In that case" Nathan picked her up in his arms and took her towards the bedroom. "Since will be stuck in a tour bus and then three months apart, what do you say we say good bye to our bed?"

"Oh my hand is good enough for this."

* * *

After three rounds they were lay in bed with Haley's head on Nathan's bare chest."Are you really ok with this?" she asked a few seconds later.

"I wouldn't be, if you left me for the tour. That really scared me at first."

"Why would you think like that?"

"Because, there are so many thinks you can do, and sometimes i think you would do so much better if i haven't-" Nathan didn't finish because Haley silenced him with a kiss.

"Don't you dare talk like this. You are the best thing that EVER happen to me."

"My wife have a way with words..." Nathan smiled "You are the best thing that EVER happen to me, too. I love you Mrs. Scott!"

"I love you too."

* * *

At 2:00 a.m Nathan and Haley stopped in front of the tour bus, when Chris saw them he smiled happily thinking Haley would go alone.

"Well, well. Chris Keller is happy you are coming with us. Don't worry Nathan i'll take good care of her."

"That won't be necessary, Chris, I will take care of my wife, don't worry."

"What do you mean?"

"He is coming with me Chris" Haley said walking towards the agent.

"Listen," Nathan said "I heard you kissed my wife and i was about to keep my promise and destroy you, but looking at your face now ...how it looks, i can tell tomorrow its gonna be a lot worse, my wife did a pretty good job on it. I guess your ego must be a lot worse than your face."

"I intend to say you punched Chris Keller. Have your ass kicked by a girl half his size, it's not something Chris Keller appreciate"

Nathan rolled his eyes hearing Chris Keller talking about himself in the third person for the next months wouldn't be fun.

"So, i assumed you and your husband talked?" Paul the agent said.

"Yeah and we decide he is going with me for the next couple of months." In that moment Nathan arrived and put his right hand around Haley's shoulder.

"We always need an extra hand. Welcome to our tour Mr. and Mrs Scott."

Things won't be easy, they knew that; but they have each other and as long as it goes like that, they would be just fine.

* * *

_A/N: **Baby I'm in love¹** is a song by the Mexican actress and singer Thalia. I'm not really a fan from her music, but her soap operas are really famous in Brazil and Latin America. _

_I was never against the idea of Haley going on tour. To tell you the truth probably, would have done the same thing if Nathan had given me an ultimatum. But after he recognized his mistake and went after her,proposing to stay with her, or waiting for her at home and she send away...I wanted to hit her. _

_I read many stories about episode 13 one better than the other, but they always ended with Haley coming home after Nathan go talk to her, or she never going on tour._

_Also I always thought Haley was too passive about Chris Keller kissing her ... I do not say the first time because I really believe she was taken by surprise, but the second ...So I wrote this one as how I think she should have handled everything._

_This will be a short story and i will talk about a moment on the tour, the moment when Nathan had to leave to High Flyers and that stupid interview, which left Nathan believing that Haley and Chris Keller were together. _

_Please leave a review and tell me what do you think. Do you have another idea for the whole tour thing? Ideas for this story? Please let me know._

_Have an amazing week _

_See you guys later._


End file.
